


Worry About

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King smiled and scratched one pet alligator's snout before a tail wagged twice. He laughed in a gentle tone.





	Worry About

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled and scratched one pet alligator's snout before a tail wagged twice. He laughed in a gentle tone.   
His pets were almost always with him. The Sewer King viewed another alligator approaching him. He began to laugh again after he scratched its snout. He remembered his children. 

The Sewer King's previous smile when children ran from his alligators. When their eyes widened due to the territorial alligators always snapping near them. He never worried about his pets. Trespassers caused him to worry occasionally. The Sewer King remembered when society shunned him. Harmed him. 

Alligators always protected him. 

 

THE END


End file.
